Bad Apple Is Not That Bad
by NatashAurel
Summary: Tentang Rogue. Masa depan yang ia khawatirkan. Tentang kebingungan menjadi hitam atau putih. Ketakutan bersatu dengan bayangan. Kecemasan tentang apa yang harus diperbuat. Keraguan terhadap orang-orang di sekitar. Serta penyesalan karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi itu semua berubah ketika ia menemui Lucy Heartfillia / Bad Apple!


.

.

.

**Bad Apple; Is Not That Bad by NatashAurel**

**Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**I do not own 'Bad Apple!' song**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst & Suspense  
**

**Rogue Cheney's POV**

**A/N; Jangan percaya sama saya tentang 'bayangan'nya Rogue. Itu bukan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Cuma saya iseng tambahin biar sesuai dengan prompt saya.**

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku melihatnya._

_Bayangan itu pergi kesana kemari, tak pelik satu pun tempat yang dilaluinya. Semuanya ketakutan. Semuanya melihatku dengan pandangan sedih dan marah. Aku yang disini hanya bisa menerimanya dengan hati yang kosong. Aku juga tahu. Itu bayanganku. Dengan cepat pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Menghilang, lalu muncul lagi. Tak mendiamkan diri di suatu tempat, tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu ia pergi lagi menuju tempat yang lain. _

_Melewati tiap bilik-bilik kota. Menyergap semua orang yang dilaluinya. Suara teriakan dan tangisan terserat menjadi satu. Kehidupan mereka musnah setelah ditelannya. Bayangan itu tidak hanya ada untuk memusnahkan kehidupan. Bayangan itu ada selama eksistensi cahaya ada di sekitarnya, namun tidak memungkiri bahwa ia akan tetap ada meskipun cahaya telah hilang jauh tertelan kegelapan. Bayangan itu akan menghancurkan semua cahaya yang dilaluinya. Ia kekal di dalam kegelapan._

_Tak luput satu manusia-pun yang hangus dihisapnya. Aku yang berdiri disini. Mematung dengan muka kosong tanpa sekilaspun ekspresi. Melihatnya._

_Kumpulan manusia sedang bergerumul. Mengatupkan tangannya dan berdoa. Kegelapan yang melanda semakin mendekati mereka. Aku tak bisa berharap mereka akan selamat dari bayanganku. Untuk memikirkannya saja sudah berat, terlebih lagi melakukannya._

_Terus menerus mereka berdoa dan berdoa. Memohon kepada Tuhan agar diselamatkan. Namun tak ada jawaban yang pasti._

_Kegelapan itu pun menjamu mereka. Mereka berteriak. Mereka menangis dan meringis. Sampai saatnya tiba untuk orang terakhir._

_Wanita dengan mata coklat dan rambut pirang. Terlempar dan terjungkal ke depanku setelah diselamatkan—dilempar—oleh temannya. Ia terlentang di atas tanah tempatku berpijak. Ia menangis, lalu menaikkan kepalanya menghadapku. _

"_Tolong k-kami.." ucapnya, tertatih-tatih penuh keputusasaan. Aku tahu, aku tak akan bisa menyelamatkannya. Aku tahu ini sudah takdir untuk terjadi. Aku tahu dari dulu akan menjadi seperti ini._

"_K-kumohon. Rogue.." namaku ia sebut, tentu pasti ia tahu nama dari seorang penyebab kiamat ini. Aku mengatupkan mataku. Bayangan itu semakin dekat kemari. _

_Ketika bayangan sudah menyentuh kakinya, aku membalikkan badanku dan membelakangi dirinya. "Maaf". Setelah itu, semuanya lenyap tertelan dalam kegelapan dan bayang-bayang hitam yang suram._

_._

_._

_._

Aku tersentak.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Mimpi itu lagi.

Aku perlahan bangun. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Dada bidangku yang terekspos saat ini terasa sesak. Aku terengah-engah layaknya berlari tanpa henti. Aku meletakkan tangan pada kepalaku dan memijat pelipisku dengan lembut serta pelan. Mencoba menenangkanku diriku sendiri.

Mengusir kain tebal yang sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuhku, aku berjalan menapaki lantai marmer apartemen milik kami—aku dan Sting—lalu pergi ke dapur. Tanpa basa-basi aku mengambil gelas, lalu berjalan menuju wastafel dan menyalakan kran untuk mengambil air. Lalu aku minum dengan cepat dan terburu-buru tak sampai mengkhawatirkan beberapa aliran air yang mengalir deras menuju dadaku. Aku menghela napas setelahnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan gelas kaca itu pecah atau tidak, aku meletakkan dengan keras gelas itu di bak pencucian. Berjalan pelan menuju meja makan, dan menarik satu kursi ke belakang untuk memberiku tempat duduk. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi kayu itu. Aku menggantungkan tanganku di sesamping kanan kiri lengan kursi, layaknya tak bisa menggerakkannya lagi. Kepalaku mendongak ke atas, membiarkan surai hitamku tersibak menampilkan kedua mata merahku.

Semenjak _Grand Magic Games _aku menjadi takut akan mimpi di malam-malam setelahnya. Aku takut akan bayangan yang menghantuiku di setiap malam. Perlahan mengubahku menjadi hal yang mengerikan di masa depanku yang lain. Menjadi masa yang buruk dan suram, serta penuh penyesalan di akhir.

"Sial" umpatku singkat sembari berubah arah mengatupkan mataku dan memendamnya di dalam dekapan tanganku yang berada di meja. Tidurku tak pernah tenang lagi. Tidurku terusik. Bahkan tidak tidur sekalipun aku akan seperti ini.

Memang benar jika aku ini membawa kegelapan. Siapa juga yang akan melupakan penyebab dari nyarisnya kiamat bagi manusia saat naga-naga itu datang? Jawabannya aku. Aku, Rogue Cheney. Rasanya bagai hilang terlampau jauh ketika aku tahu dalang di balik layar eksekusi para manusia. Meskipun kami berhasil, meskipun kami menang, meskipun kami tetap dapat hidup, siapa yang bisa lupa? Meskipun ada cahaya-cahaya terang di sekitarku. Apakah mungkin mereka sanggup mendorong keluar bayangan dalam tubuhku? Aku adalah Naga Bayangan. Sekaligus menyebabkan aku adalah seorang yang akan terus membawa bayangan itu dalam tubuhku.

Aku putuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku dan mengambil celana panjang dan sebuah kaos. Aku akan menuju ke balkon dan menyegarkan diriku untuk sementara waktu.

Selesai berpakaian aku melirik ke arah jam dinding di dapur. Jarum itu menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Aku bergumam pelan "Mungkin setelah ini aku akan tidur".

Melupakan pikiranku tadi, aku berjalan pelan menuju balkon. Kubuka pintunya dan duduk di satu dari dua kursi yang ada disana.

Aku merelakan kepalaku bersandar di kayu keras yang berada pada kepala kursi. Hembusan angin malam menemani kesendirianku di tempat ini.

Tetap diam seperti ini. Tetap seperti diriku yang lama sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Terkadang membuatku sedikit khawatir mengenai pikiran orang-orang tentang diriku, dan masa depanku.

Terus menerus melewati keseharian ini dalam 1 tahun terakhir memang sulit. Sekarang ini adalah tanggal 7 Juli X792. Setahun setelah _semua itu _terjadi.

Berputar-putar tanpa arahan pasti di dalam lingkaran waktu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kuperbuat? Tak ada satu pun hal yang kunikmati di dalam satu tahun terakhir. Menjalankan misi. Mendapat uang. Menjalankan misi. Mendapat uang. Begitulah.

Aku takut. Jika bayangan itu mendatangiku lagi. Jika bayangan itu dapat merasuki ku sewaktu-waktu.

**'_kau mau kan? Rogue?'_**

Bisikkan itu. Bisikkan milik bayanganku. Sulit sekali menghindarinya. Dia ada di dalam diriku. Dia adalah bagian dalam hatiku. Dia adalah diriku.

Sesungguhnya, bayangan itu adalah kekuatanku. Sesaat setelah aku 'menyeberangkan' Skiadrum menuju 'surga', darah Skiadrum menetes ke tubuhku. Darah itu tanpa kusadari telah menjadi bayangan tersebut. Dia menawariku sebuah kontrak;

**'_Rogue.. apakah kau mau kekuatan..?'_**

**'_Aku dapat memberimu jika kau mengijinkanku menjadi bagian dalam tubuhmu itu.'_**

**'_Dengan satu syarat.. janganlah terlalu baik kepada manusia-manusia yang berada di sekitarmu, jika kau terlalu baik kepada mereka perlahan sihirmu akan aku ambil karena kau lemah. Namun sedemikiannya, semakin jahat dirimu terhadap orang lain. Maka kau akan semakin kuat.."_**

Sial. Bahkan saat itu aku tidak mengatakan persetujuan, namun bayangan itu dengan sendirinya masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Itulah alasanku untuk tetap menjaga perasaan ini. Aku tetap membuat diriku tampak tak beremosi seperti ini. Tidak baik dan tidak jahat. _Emotionless_. Tetap seimbang diantara hitam dan putih.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Itu semua tidak nyata. Dalam keraguan hatiku terendam, tentang masa depan suram dengan bayang-bayang hitam yang kelam. Dimanakah aku harus melangkah?

Aku ragu. Hatiku sudah mulai takut akan keraguannya. Memang aku pandai menyembunyikan ekspresiku dan emosiku. Tapi semua orang sudah tahu.

Semua orang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada masa depanku saat itu.

Semua orang sudah tahu apa perasaanku.

Semua orang. Sudah tahu.

Aku sudah lelah merasa sedih.

.

Lucy Heartfillia, pada saat pesta dansa ia sudah mengatakan pada diriku tentang pesan dari sosok masa depanku. Bahwa aku akan bersatu sempurna dengan bayangan tersebut ketika Frosch mati satu tahun setelahnya. Aku bertekad untuk menjaga Frosch dan masa depanku. Ini sudah setahun dan tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku bersyukur. Namun hal itu tidak menjamin apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Setelah tahun ini dan tahun-tahun berikutnya. Itu yang membuatku takut.

Bisa saja bukan hari ini. Mungkin minggu depan, bulan depan, tahun depan, aku akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga tersebut. Bukan hanya Frosch, bisa juga Sting atau Lector. Ini sulit. Ketika kau sudah tahu tentang masa depanmu yang suram, maka kau cenderung akan mencari cara untuk menghindari atau bahkan merubahnya menjadi ke arah yang lebih baik bukan? Itulah yang aku rasakan.

Pilihannya sulit.

Tetap melangkah maju tanpa menyadari apapun dan membiarkan hatiku terjerumus ke dalam jurang keputusasaan. Aku takkan bisa kembali. Emosi mengendalikanku. Emosi membuatku marah. Lalu semuanya hancur dan menjadi hitam. Itu bukanlah yang kuinginkan.

Namun.

Berbalik arah dan membiarkan hatiku menjadi lebih baik dengan memperlihatkan diriku yang sebenarnya kepada manusia-manusia lain. Terbuka kepada mereka, dan kehilangan sihirku. Semuanya juga akan hancur, dan berubah menjadi putih. Penyihir tanpa adanya sihir dalam dirinya adalah omong kosong. Itu juga bukanlah salah satu hal yang kuinginkan untuk terjadi.

Diriku sakit untuk menahannya. Akankah ada tempat bagiku untuk tinggal jika aku menjadi hitam? Ataukah akan ada yang menerimaku jika aku menjadi putih? Adakah?

Aku ragu apa yang orang-orang inginkan dariku. Apakah mereka ingin aku menjadi hitam atau menjadi putih? Menjadi jahat atau menjadi baik? Menjadi kuat atau menjadi lemah?

Sekarang ini aku tak tahu warna apa yang ada di dalam diriku.

Mungkinkah ada hari esok? Bisakah aku bertahan sampai batas waktu yang Tuhan tentukan bagiku untuk hidup?

Kenapa? Rasanya aku teramat sangat sedih.

Apakah aku harus pergi menghindari semuanya yang terjadi padaku? Agar aku tidak menjadi hitam ataupun putih?

Aku pun tidak menginginkannya.

Aku menghela napas.

Sudahlah.

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku dibawah dadaku. Menarik napas lalu membuangnya. Mencoba membuat diriku sendiri tenang sebagai efeknya. Angin malam berhembus pelan membelai wajahku. Sedikit darinya masuk melalui celah-celah bajuku yang membuatku kedinginanmerasakannya.

Lalu mendadak sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Oi, Rogue! Tutupin balkonnya dong! Aku kedinginan nih! Ntar siang kita ke Fairy Tail lho, ada pesta bersama peringatan setaon kejadian naga-naga itu.." ucapan Sting yang keras membuatku melangkah masuk dan segera menutup pintu balkon—tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Aku pun melirik ke arah jam. Kedua jarum jam itu menunjukkan pukul 4 lebih 55 menit, atau sekitaran pukul lima pagi. "Hn. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk tidur". Tidak aku sadari hanya sekedar memikirkan masa depan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua jam.

Aku akhirnya melanjutkan untuk berjalan. Ketika berjalan masuk, tanpa kusadari aku melihat sebuah apel tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamu. Pertamanya kukira itu hanyalah hiasan, aku mendatanginya, tetapi ketika kulihat lebih dekat. Apel itu berwarna merah layaknya apel pada umumnya. Aku angkat apel itu, dan beratnya tidak berbohong, apel itu adalah buah asli. Aku pun penasaran siapa yang menaruhnya disana. Kulihat ada sebuah label menempel di tangkainya. Label itu bertuliskan 'Bad Apple'. "Hn? Bad.. Apple? Apel yang.. Jahat?" aku bergumam pelan. Label itu lumayan panjang untuk dua kata saja. Aku kemudian melihat disebalik label tersebut. Tertulis sesuatu dan aku membacanya. "Buah Pengetahuan yang Baik.. dan yang Jahat.." aku sedikit terkaget mengetahuinya.

Tentang pengetahuan yang baik dan yang jahat. Aku menjadi teringat tentang cerita yang aku dengar dari seorang pendeta yang sedang melaksanakan khotbahnya di gereja. Aku memang bukan orang yang religius, namun sesekali saja aku pernah datang ke gereja. Pendeta itu menceritakan tentang para manusia pertama yang jatuh ke dalam dosa. Adam dan Hawa yang tergoda oleh iblis untuk memakan buah yang telah dilarang oleh Tuhan. Buah yang membuat manusia jatuh di dalam dosa. Buah yang membuat mereka memiliki akal budi tentang apa yang baik dan apa yang jahat. Hn, aku menjadi tertarik untuk mendengar lanjutan cerita itu. Mungkin esok hari aku akan membeli kitab tersebut.

Tidak berniat memakan apel tersebut, aku segera menaruhnya kembali di meja, kemudian meninggalkannya masuk ke kamar mandi.

**'_kau pasti akan memakannya.. Rogue..'_**

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, tidak terasa mendadak jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, ada waktu dua jam sebelum pesta digelar. Kami sedang berada di guild bersiap-siap untuk pergi—yah meskipun masih lama.

Tentu karena itu adalah sebuah pesta dansa, kami sudah berpakaian rapi dan bagus untuknya. Aku dan Sting mengenakan tuxedo. Rufus hanya mengenakannya pakaiannya sehari-hari walaupun sekarang warnanya dan gayanya sedikit diubah. Yukino memakai gaun pendek simple berwarna perak serta sebuah jubah perak dengan sambungan kain pada bagian bawah—layak jubahnya biasa—ditemani pita merah muda pada pagian leher. Serta Orga yang mengenakan tuxedo namun sedikit berbeda dari aku dan Sting.

"Oi Rogue! Senyum dong!" Suara—teriakan—Sting membobol masuk ke dalam telingaku, menyebabkan aku terlonjak kaget karena sedari tadi aku hanya melamun. Sekarang aku manjadi bingung sendiri kenapa aku bisa memiliki seorang sobat karib layaknya dia.

"Kenapa?"

"Astaga, senyum aja kenapa sih? Kita tuh nanti bakalan seneng-seneng disana, bukannya pemakaman pasang muka sedih begitu!"

"..."

Tidak. Bukannya aku tidak bisa tersenyum. Aku memiliki alasan. Bersama serikat-serikat lain berarti bersama orang-orang yang melawan ketujuh naga di _Grand Magic Games _lalu. Tentu berarti bersama orang-orang yang mengetahui penyebab semua itu, dan itu.. membuatku malu dan sakit untuk menemui mereka semua.

Aku pun mendengus, kemudian tersenyum palsu kepada mereka. "Sekarang aku sudah senyum, puas?"

"Lagi _badmood_?"

"Bodo amat, Sting. Rogue kan tiap hari tuh isinya _badmood_ mulu.. hehehe.." ucap Rufus dengan tampang menganggunya. Aku hanya bisa menyikapinya dengan tenang.

"Ampun lho.. Cuma bercanda kok" balas Rufus setelah melihat tampang tenangku. Biasanya orang-orang yang menganggu akan gugup ketika orang yang diganggunya diam saja dan tidak merespon sedikitpun, begitu kan?

"Ya, gak apa-apa" balasku tenang sembari duduk menenangkan diri di sebuah kursi dalam ruang Guild Master Sabertooth, atau bisa disebut ruang kerja milik Sting—koreksi—bukan ruang kerja, tetapi ruangnya untuk bermalas-malasan, tiduran, makan, protes. Bahkan sesungguhnya pekerjaan guild itu menjadi beban milik Rufus karena Sting tidak bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik.

"Yang lagi galau mana suaranya?!" Orga meneriakkannya tiba-tiba sambil membawa sebuah mikrofon ditangannya—entah dimana ia menemukan benda itu. Mulutnya segera dibekap oleh Sting karena ia takut akan membangunkan Lector dan Frosch yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas mejanya.

"Aku tidak sedang galau, Orga. Aku hanya bersikap seperti aku."

"Ehm.. Rogue-sama.. saya tahu mungkin anda sedang sedikit tidak senang dengan ini semua, tetapi sebaiknya anda tetap tersenyum meskipun itu berat untuk anda, bisakan?" ucapan Yukino dengan lembut serta pelan menenangkanku. Iya dia benar. Aku tidak boleh membawa kesan buruk Sabertooth kepada serikat lain. Aku akhirnya tersenyum kepadanya, yang lain akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan bercanda tanpa harus membangunkan kedua exceed yang sedang tidur pulas di atas meja sang guild master.

"Setelah Lector dan Frosch bangun sebaiknya kita segera berangkat ke tempatnya Natsu-san"

"Saya setuju dengan Sting-sama"

"Yeah~"

"Bagaimana denganmu Rogue?"

"Aku setuju, Rufus"

.

.

Jarak antara gedung Sabertooth dengan Fairy Tail tidak begitu jauh, hanya melewati dua kota saja. Membuat perjalanan kami menuju ke Fairy Tail lumayan singkat, jika itu tidak dihitung dengan aku dan Sting yang harus ke kamar mandi karena sifat alamiah dragon slayer. Sekitar pukul dua belas kurang kami sudah siap masuk ke dalam serikat pesta dansa di Fairy Tail.

"Fro.. Fro ingat tempat ini" ucapnya dengan pelan di sampingku.

Yukino hanya tertawa pelan serta yang lainnya sudah diluar batas untuk tertawa. "Iya, dulu kamu pernah nyasar ke sini" jawabku sambil mengangkat Frosch dan menggendongnya di depan dadaku.

"Tapi Fro suka tempat ini"

Kami berjalan masuk menapaki batako-batako di halaman serikat ini. Setelah itu kami disambut ke dalam oleh dua wanita berambut putih yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Mirajane dan Lisanna.

Kami mengisi buku daftar tamu dan mengambil souvenir yang diberikan, berupa sebuah bola lacrima kecil yang jika di genggam erat akan memunculkan sebuah _vision _bertuliskan 'Pesta Dansa - X792 – at Fairy Tail'.

Aku memberikannya kepada Frosch agar dia bisa bermain dengan benda itu. Ketika kami masuk, tidak kami sangka ternyata kami lah yang pertama datang.

"Uaahh.. Aku tak menyangka Fairy Tail bisa sebesar ini"

"Ohh! Kau! Sting?!" Seorang penyihir Fairy Tail berambut merah mudah yang kami ketahui adalah Natsu Dragneel atau tepatnya Sang Dragon Slayer Api menjadi orang ketiga yang menyapa kami.

"Natsu-san! Ayo bertarung!" dengan bodohnya Sting berteriak dan menarik lengan baju miliknya layaknya akan tawuran.

Aku memukul kepala Sting dan berkata "Ingat kata-katamu beberapa jam yang lalu? Disini kita tidak boleh membawa peranan buruk pada Sabertooth"

"Heh?" Natsu berjalan pelan menuju kami dan menatap kami dengan pandangan heran.

"Maaf, Natsu-sama. Tapi kami kemari hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan tidak untuk bertempur satu sama lain" ujar Yukino pelan sambil memberi hormat. Entah mengapa aku merasa apa yang ada di pikiranku bisa di baca oleh Yukino. Yah.. walaupun tidak semuanya.

"Ya udah, ntar aja selesai acara ya, Sting!" ucapnya lalu pergi menuju bar menemui keempat temannya yang lain.

"Oke, Natsu-san.."

Ketika salah satu teman Natsu menengok, aku terkaget. _'Gadis itu yang ada di mimpiku!'_

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Meskipun begitu, itu bukanlah sebuah masalah jika aku melihatnya di dalam mimpiku. Toh, aku juga melihat teman-temannya yang lain di mimpi burukku.

Kami segera menempati tempat yang sudah ditentukan untuk kami. Ada sebuah meja bundar lengkap dengan kursi yang menyesuaikan jumlah anggota kami, serta lacrima vision yang menampilkan nama Sabertooth serta lambang kebanggaan guild kami di atasnya.

Lalu lewatlah seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dikepang di depan kami sambil membawa beberapa baju yang berkesan mewah.

Dengan penasaran Rufus bertanya. "Hai engkau anak dara muda, untuk apakah beban yang kau bawa dalam tanganmu itu?"

Kami berempat bersweatdrop mendengar bahasa Rufus yang amat teramat puitis untuk porsi anak tersebut.

"Ha? Apa yang Om Saber maksud? Ini.. yang ditangan Asuka? Ini properti untuk pementasan nanti.. tiap guild akan menunjukkannya. Ini properti milik guild Asuka!" jawab gadis kecil bernama Asuka itu dengan simpul senyum membias di wajahnya. Kami terkaget.

Orga tersenyum penuh pengharapan dengan nistanya. Serta Sting hanya berkeringat dingin ketika ditanya dan dia menjawab 'Sorry, aku lupa ngasih tahu kalian'.

Tanpa basa-basi, Rufus menarik tali darurat guild kami. "Aku. Jika berpuisi bolehkan? Wahai engkau anak muda?"

"Asuka rasa boleh, Om Saber, Asuka tanya sama Lucy-san dulu ya.."

Setelah itu Asuka berjalan pergi menuju ke bar dimana terdapat Team Natsu di dalamnya.

Aku menghela napas dan menarik oksigen yang baru lagi. "Aku hanya berharap keputusanmu itu tidak salah, Rufus"

"Oh, tenang saja Rogue~ Semuanya yang indah akan aku utarakan diatas panggung itu."

Tidak lama setelahnya Asuka kembali dan memberi tahu pada kami bahwa kami boleh mementaskan puisi dengan tema khusus yaitu persahabatan. Tentu saja dari sekian banyak tema yang dipilih adalah tema tersebut. Untuk persahabatan lah pesta ini dibuat.

Dua orang berambut hijau menjamu kami dengan beberapa hidangan. Kami berterimakasih kepada kedua orang bertag-name Freed dan Bisca tersebut. Sting dan Orga segera memakan makanan di depannya, Rufus sedang berlatih, serta Yukino sedang berbicara dengan_nya_. Lucy. Ya, aku mengenalnya.

Aku tak menemukan satu hal pun yang bisa menarik perhatianku.

"Gihi. Kau datang juga ya, Ryos.." sekalimat ucapan itu mengagetkanku. Membuatku berpaling menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Gajeel berada samping belakang kursiku.

"Tentu"

"Jadi.. apa yang akan kau dan teman-temanmu pentaskan?"

"Rufus yang akan melakukannya, dia akan berpuisi"

Gajeel mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian ia pergi menuju teman-temannya dan mulai bercanda ria dengan mereka. Aku hanya bermimpi, jika suatu saat aku benar-benar bisa terbuka seperti itu tanpa ada satu hal pun yang menghalangi dan membebani kami.

Aku mencoba mencari hal lain yang bisa aku amati. Frosch dan Lector sedang berbincang dengan ketiga exceed lain yang berada di sini. Ketika mataku sedang mencari-cari hal yang menarik, beberapa serikat lain sudah datang.

Setelah kami, datanglah Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, lalu Lamia Scale. Tidak akan kupingkiri kalau semua mata mereka tertuju kepadaku.

Ya bagus. Lihatlah aku dengan pandangan marah, takut dan heran. Lihatlah aku seolah-olah aku akan menghancurkan masa depan kalian.

Semuanya disini terlihat sangat sibuk. Berbicara dengan teman dari serikat lain. Memulai suatu ikatan pertemanan baru. Aku takut. Mungkin Fairy Tail tidak akan khawatir dengan masa depanku. Tetapi bagaimana dengan serikat lain? Mungkin saja, mereka akan menjauhiku. Bahkan ketika pesta dansa satu tahun yang lalu di kerajaan, aku takut untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain, dan tidak ada satupun juga yang mau berbicara denganku—minus Fairy Tail.

Aku ragu jika aku peduli tentang pemikiran mereka tentangku. Mungkin jika seperti ini terus bisa lebih baik. Menyimpan rasa sakit dalam diriku sendiri. Jangan sampai keluar. Akan ku pendam di dasar palung di lautan terdalam. Agar tak seorang pun tahu. Tetap bertingkah layaknya aku tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja meskipun tidak aka nada yang mengasihaniku. Bayangkan diriku hanyalah sebuah boneka tanpa perlu memperhatikan perasaan dari boneka tersebut.

Bayangkan saja.

Sekarang beberapa temanku sudah pergi ke tujuannya masing. Sting pergi entah kemana. Rufus berlatih untuk pementasan. Orga mencari-cari Laxus. Yukino yang berbicara dengan penyihir-penyihir yang berada di Mermaid Heel dan menyisakan aku duduk sendiri dan terdiam disini.

Menyadari beberapa pasang mata orang yang tertuju padaku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang serikat ini.

Ketika aku berjalan keluar, kulihat Sting berjalan masuk sembari menangis sesunggukan. Ada apa gerangan?

"Sting? Napa nangis?"

"Huee.. i-itu Rogue.. F-Fairy Tail p-punya kolam r-renang.. HUEEE"

Aku bersweatdrop mendengarnya. "Punya atau tidaknya itu tergantung kemauan mereka masing-masing"

"Hiks.. apa besok kita buat taman bermain sekalian ya di Sabertooth?"

"Jika dibuat. Siapa yang mau main?"

"...auk ah."

Setelah itu pun Sting masuk ke dalam. Aku bingung kenapa hal itu sendiri sampai dipermasalahkan.

Aku lihat, memang serikat ini memiliki banyak perlengkapan di gedungnya. Meskipun yang tidak perlu juga sampai terpampang disini.

Aku berjalan. Semakin ke belakang aku dapat melihat pantai.

Aku melompat melewati pagar pembatas diantara gedung ini dengan pantai. Aku sudah memasuki area pantai. Sepatuku menapaki pasir-pasir pantai di sekitarnya. Pantai ini bersih, pantai ini sangat tenang, bahkan pantai tidak akan takut jika ia menjadi hitam atau putih.

Aku memutuskan untuk semakin masuk dalam suasana pantai ini. Aku mendengar sorak-sorak dan tawa dalam gedung di belakangku. Ketika mereka hanyut dalam ketenaran aku akan tenggelam dalam penyesalan dan kesedihan.

Ketika mereka semua berusaha untuk lebih kuat. Aku berusaha melawan diriku sendiri agar mereka dapat tetap hidup.

Apakah sebaiknya aku membunuh diriku saja?

Itu mungkin pilihan darurat ketika para manusia lain akan menjumpai kiamatnya sedangkan diriku sudah diluar batas rasa kesedihan.

Secara refleks aku menanggalkan sepasang sepatuku, melepaskan kasut kakiku, serta melipat dan menaikkan celanaku hingga sekiranya berada di bawah lututku.

Aku melangkah maju sampai ke bibir pantai. Sampai aku bisa merasakan sedikit derusan dari ombak yang menyentuh jemari kakiku. Mungkin ini pilihan terbaik.

Kakiku semakin menapakkan eksistensinya masuk ke dalam air laut. Hingga sekarang benar-benar sudah tepat di bawah lututku, membasahi sedikit dari celana yang aku pakai.

Pikiranku terasa sudah hanyut. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tidak tahu harus kemana. Tidak tahu apa-apa. Serta lepas kendali dalam hati yang tersakiti.

Demi masa depan yang indah, untuk teman-temanku.

Aku tidak akan bisa terus hidup jika harus melihat teman-temanku masuk dalam masa depan yang kelam.

Siapa juga yang ingin mencelakai teman sekawannya sendiri?

Dan sekarang berdirilah aku. Disini. Di depan pantai. Pantai yang akan menjadi saksi atas apa yang aku lakukan setelah ini. Pantai yang akan terisi hitam dan putih secara bersamaan. Pantai yang akan dipenuhi air mata dan penyesalan.

'_ROGUE!'_

Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan.

'_Oii! Rogue!'_

Langkahku akan semakin maju jika kau menghentikanku.

'_Rogue Cheney kembalilah atau kau akan aku pukul sekarang juga'_

Aku tersadar. Itu bukan lamunan semata. Aku menengok ke belakang. Mendapati dua eksistensi manusia berambut pirang.

"Rogue! Acara Sabertooth akan segera dimulai! Sebaiknya kamu siap-siap ke panggung deh" ucap perempuan itu. Lucy

"Kalau mau mati jangan sekarang! Goblok!"

Aku tersentak. Aku kaget. Apa yang aku lakukan disini tadi? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Tanpa kusadari, bagian celanaku sudah hampir basah seluruhnya. Sekaligus sinkron dengan apa yang aku lihat. Kakiku berada di air laut. Air laut sudah mencapai pahaku. Sekaligus celanaku yang basah.

Sempurna. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan bunuh diri.

**_'Kau tadi memang nyaris melakukannya..'_**

Tanpa sepatah kata-pun aku membalik arahku, mengambil sepatu dan kasutku serta berlari menuju kedua pirang tersebut.

Aku melompat melewati pagar itu. Beberapa air menetes keluar dari celanaku dan membasahi lantai sekitarnya. Aku melewati mereka berdua tanpa sepatah katapun terlontar dari mulutku. Aku berniat masuk ke dalam gedung, namun langkahku tidak bertambah ketika sebuah tangan menghadangku.

"Ekhem.. Rogue Cheney, apakah kau bermaksud untuk membasahi lantai serikatku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu duduklah di kursi itu. Biarkan aku mengeringkan celanamu." Balasnya. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika melihat orang ini menangis dalam mimpiku lalu mengetahui sikapnya yang sesungguhnya seperti ini membuatku penasaran dengannya.

_Apakah ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya menangis seperti itu lagi?_

Bayangan itu membisikkan maksudnya kepadaku. Aku mengabaikannya lalu duduk di kursi yang perempuan itu tunjuk.

"Memang seorang penyihir arwah bisa mengeringkan pakaian dengan cepat yah? Blondie?"

"Sting Eucliffe dari Sabertooth. Itu bukan salah satu sihir _Celestial Mage _tapi ini adalah sihir yang biasa kugunakan untuk mengeringkan pakaian dengan cepat. Aku membeli sihir ini di toko sihir beberapa waktu lalu. Sihir ini sangat berguna ketika pakaian mu basah karena hujan atau terkena tumpahan _sampanye_" ucapnya menghardik Sting. Setelah itu ia memutar-mutarkan tangannya di atas celanaku, seketika pula celanaku langsung kering.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah"

"Ya udah, ayo Rogue. Kalau mau bunuh diri bilang-bilang dulu. Biar ntar aku yang bunuh kamu aja, bwahahaha" Sting bermaksud untuk bercanda dengan senyum lepas di wajahnya.

"Kalau kamu yang ngebunuh, itu bukan bunuh diri namanya.."

Lucy dan Sting mendadak memasang muka tegang seusai mendengar jawabanku. "E-eh? Memangnya tadi kamu mau bunuh diri, Rogue?" tanya Lucy kepadaku. Aku hanya mendesah kemudian menjawab.

"Menurutmu?"

Suasana menjadi aneh setelah itu. Aku pun tidak bermaksud untuk memberi tahu mereka. Seketika itu Sting merangkulkan tangan kanannya di pundakku dan menjawab pertanyaan Lucy.

"Sorry, blondie. Mungkin Rogue lagi galau terus tiba-tiba kacau gitu. Ga usah dikhawatirin.. Dia bakalan tetap hidup. Selama aku di sampingnya, iya kan? Rogue?"

"Mungkin"

"Ah.. ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang ayo kita masuk ke dalam, karena acara perkenalan kalian sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan hei! Ketahuilah warna rambutmu itu juga pirang!" ucapnya kesal. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam gedung.

Sting tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Lucy, ia lalu menyeretku masuk ke dalam. Ya sudahlah. Sesekali juga tidak apa.

Dan, aku pun masuk ke dalam kerumunan para penyihir yang sedang merayakan kemenangannya atas masa depan diriku.

.

Perkenalan diri—atau mungkin ini dapat dinamakan talkshow—akan dimulai dengan urutan sesuai daftar hadir. Berarti Sabertooth akan memulainya lebih dulu.

Di panggung sudah terdapat 3 sofa berwarna merah yang di tata rapi sedemikian rupa. Dengan satu sofa putih beberapa langkah di sampingnya untuk pembawa acara. Serta beberapa lingkaran sihir pengeras suara yang terdapat di setiap sofa.

Lalu masuklah sang pembawa acara.

"Halo Minna-san!"

"Hai juga Mirajane!"

Perempuan yang diketahui berwarna Mirajane itu mengenakan baju yang sama seperti saat dia menyambutku. Baju dansa hitam dengan renda-renda di setiap sudutnya.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat indah untuk kita semua bukan~?" ucapnya menyemangati para penonton.

Yang menonton menjawabnya dengan penuh antusias.

"Nee.. kalau begitu langsung saja kita mulai talkshow pertama hari ini ya!—"

"—mari kita sambut! Sabertooth!"

Kami pun memasuki panggung tersebut.

Sorak sorai penonton memenuhi telinga kami. Menimbulkan efek 'PD meter' Sting naik sekitar dua ratus persen dan membuatnya tebar pesona ke kiri dan ke kanan. Yukino hanya tersenyum kecil. Orga mulai nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas. Rufus yang sedari tadi hanya menaik turunkan topinya. Serta aku—yang tetap seperti aku.

Kami-pun menempati tempat duduk kami masing-masing. Sting menduduki sofa _single _yang langsung menghadap kearah sang pembawa acara. Aku duduk di sofa disamping Sting, dan disebelahku terdapat Yukino. Orga dan Rufus berdua menduduki sofa yang tersisa. Serta tidak lupa, Lector yang mengetahui posisi Sting sebagai guild master memilih untuk duduk diantara aku dan Yukino, dan Frosch yang duduk di sebelah Lector.

"Saa, baiklah.. silahkan perkenalkan diri masing-masing, dimulai dari sang guild master!"

Sorak sorai penonton bertambah lagi ketika Sting memulai aksi pamernya.

"The Great Sting Eucliffe ada disini! Sang Dragon Slayer Cahaya! Bersoraklah untuknya! " ucap Sting dengan penuh keyakinan.

Antusias para penonton tidak berkurang sedikitpun ketika Sting memamerkan arogansinya.

"Rogue Cheney. Dragon Slayer Bayangan" ucapku singkat sembari mengangkat muka dan menunjukkannya kepada para peserta pesta dansa disini. Sesaat aku terkaget karena banyaknya yang datang. Sudah kuduga tidak mungkin hanya anggota _Grand Magic Games _saja yang datang kemari. Penyihir-penyihir lain juga ada disini. Bahkan beberapa wartawan dari Majalah Sorcerer datang untuk meliput suasana ini.

"COOL! COOL! Naga Kembar Sabertooth COOL!"

"Nama Fro adalah Frosch!" ucap exceedku dengan santai. Ia menimbulkan beberapa orang tertawa karena kelucuannya. Beberapa dari kami hanya tersenyum polos menyikapi hal tersebut.

"Namaku adalah Lector. STING-KUN LAH YANG TERKUAT" kalimat terakhir yang Lector ucapkan menunjukkan sebetapa antusias dirinya menjadi sahabat Sting. Ia terbang menuju Sting kemudian mengajak Sting untuk bertepuk tangan dengannya.

"Saya Yukino Aguria. Penyihir Arwah dari Sabertooth. Senang mengenal kalian semua." Lontar Yukino pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat. Bisa kulihat Mirajane tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Serta beberapa penyihir Mermaid Heel tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Orga Nanagear.. God Slayer Petir."

"Rufus Lore, Memory-Make Magician~"

"Terima kasih sudah mengenalkan diri kalian masing-masing! Sekarang langsung kita mulai saja—" ucap pembawa acara sembari membalik kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"—hmm. Saya mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan untuk kalian jawab.."

"Katakan saja, Fairy-san. Kami akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati." Balas Sting dengan tertawa.

"Pertanyaan pertama untuk kalian semua, harap kalian jawab masing-masing. Apakah yang kalian lakukan dalam melakukan perubahan di guild kalian? Merubah sikap kalian? Mengubah peraturan guild? Atau yang lainnya? Silahkan dimulai dari Sting Eucliffe."

Mirajane tersenyum kepada kami. Sting masih mencoba memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Sesungguhnya itu bukanlah suatu jawab yang sulit. Tapi untuk Sting yah.. Ketahuilah sendiri.

"Hmm. Itu semua pertama dimulai ketika si demit Minerva pergi dari Sabertooth. Aku menyadari bagaimana Fairy Tail bisa bergitu menyayangi satu persatu anggotanya. Iya sungguh, Fairy Tail lah yang telah membawa Sabertooth menuju masa depan yang cerah. Aku mengutarakan ideku kepada Lector, Rogue, Frosch, Rufus, Orga dan Yukino. Mereka menyetujuinya. Lalu kami merekap ulang semua peraturan guild, dan menjadi lebih berperi ke Fairy Tail-lan" ujar Sting panjang lebar. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya, itu memang benar. Kami semua tersenyum sesaat setelah itu. Tidak ada yang perlu 'kami' khawatirkan lagi kan?

Seluruh penyihir Fairy Tail bersorak senang mengetahuinya. "Ara.. ternyata Fairy Tail berperan juga bagi Sabertooth. Aku turut senang mengetahuinya."

"Dan juga—"

Kami semua menunggu lanjutan dari Sting.

"—KAMI MEMBUAT KOLAM RENANG SEPERTI FAIRY TAIL, YEEE"

Semua orang melepas tawanya seusai mendengar hal terakhir yang Sting ucapkan. Aku pun tak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tersenyum karenanya. Sebelumnya dia menangis karena ada serikat lain yang memiliki kolam renang. Sekarang malah senang sendiri dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan untuk melanjutkan."

"Kami bertobat"

"Fro setuju dengan Rogue"

"Sting-kun benar!"

"Kami semua melihat Fairy Tail dan memperbaiki sikap kami. Serta tentunya, kami menjadi saling peduli kepada teman kami"

"Aku setuju dengan Yukino"

"Sama, aku juga"

"Ara.. kalian kompak sekali rupanya ya.. bahkan aku tak menyangka kalian sampai membuat kolam renang menyamai guild kami. Apakah mungkin bangunannya juga sama?"

"Tidak." Rufus membalasnya sembari menaikkan topinya.

"Yosh. Baiklah. Ayo kita lanjutkan. Sama seperti tadi, kalian masing-masing akan menjawab pertanyaan ini,—"

"—apakah yang kalian rasakan ketika memiliki guild master seperti Sting Eucliffe? Hii~"

Suasana hening untuk sesaat. Sting tidak menjawab.

Aku pun memulai untuk berkata-kata.

"Satu kata. Kacau. Serta kau harus bersiap-siap menghadapi apa yang Sting lakukan di kolam renang"

"Fro pikir juga begitu"

"A-ah.."

"Saya terkadang melihat beberapa tumpukan kertas dari dewan di meja Sting-sama"

"Penuh dengan mikrofon dan pengeras suara yeah~"

"...sebaiknya aku tidak berkomentar. Tapi sedikit pengaruh Jiemma sepertinya turun kepadanya saat menyangkut masalah kolam renang"

"HEI KALIAN TIDAK MENYEBUTKAN HAL POSITIFNYA!" Protes Sting sembari menunjuk mukaku dan Rufus.

Kami semua tidak berkomentar, hanya tersenyum, tertawa, dan murung.

"SETIDAKNYA INI PELAJARAN UNTUK FAIRY TAIL AGAR TIDAK MEMILIH NATSU-SAN MENJADI GUILD MASTER!"

"Eeeeehhhhhh?!"

Sorak penonton bingung dengan pernyataan Sting barusan.

"Anggap Sting tidak mengucapkan apapun." Ujar seorang Rufus dengan pandangan hopeless yang terpampang sangat nyata di mukanya, aku hanya bisa mendesah dengan penuh beban.

"Ara.. baiklah, biar singkat saja acara ini. Nanti kau bisa mengatakannya di balik panggung~" jawab Mirajane sembari membalik kertas yang dipegangnya, dan tentu dengan pandangan yang layaknya mengatakan 'aku-harus-tahu-tentang-hal-itu'.

"Ini pertanyaan untuk perorangan.. apakah hal paling konyol yang pernah kalian lakukan seumur hidup ini? Sekarang silahkan dimulai dari Rufus terlebih dahulu.."

"Are..? Ah, baiklah. Hal terkonyol yang pernah aku lakukan adalah.. ketika itu aku mengamati sebuah kubus dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno dipermukaannya. Aku sangat sulit untuk mengingatnya. Aku terus mencoba untuk mengingatnya. Entah mengapa ketika aku mencoba lagi, aku menjadi semakinlupa dengan polanya. Itu sungguh hal yang lebih sulit diingat dibandingkan ketika aku melawan penyihir es Fairy Tail dahulu."

"Apakah itu hal yang konyol bagimu?" tanya Mirajane sembari menumpu dagu kecil miliknya di salah satu tangan.

"YA! KARENA AKU TIDAK BISA MENGINGATNYA!" balas Rufus penuh emosi.

Semua orang bersweatdrop karenanya.

"Baiklah, silahkan dilanjut"

"Ketika aku menyanyi dan dikacangin. Setidaknya marah kek"

Setelah Orga selesai, suasana menjadi hening. Aku menengok ke Yukino. Yukino menengok kepada Sting. Sting menengok kepada Yukino. Layaknya mereka sedang melakukan sebuah isyarat, aku melihat Sting mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, Yukino akhirnya memulai bicara.

"Sebenarnya.. itu adalah hal konyol yang ak—kami lakukan.."

Entah mengapa aku sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan.

"Kami? Apa karena kau melakukan hal tersebut dengan banyak orang?"

"Y-ya.."

"Hmm, bagaimana ceritanya?"

Yukino menunduk dengan wajahnya yang merah. Aku tahu kegugupan Yukino tentang menceritakan 'hal itu' kepada seluruh penyihir yang ada disini. Sting menyelimutinya rasa malunya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Orga dan Rufus yang hanya senyam-senyum sendiri. Tidak ketinggalan kedua exceed yang memasang muka cemas serta aku yang tetap seperti aku pada umumnya.

"Aduh.. gimana ya saya ceritanya.. ini cukup memalukan untuk diceritakan, terlebih lagi ini mengikut sertakan Sting-sama, Rogue-sama, Lector-sama serta Frosch-sama.."

Ya, sempurna Yukino. Kepolosanmu menambah rasa penasaran orang-orang yang tidak tahu menahu soal aib dari ketiga penyihir Sabertooth ini.

"Jadi, mau cerita tidak..?"

"Ah, jangan paksa Yukino. Sepertinya dia terlalu malu untuk menceritakannya. Biar aku saja!" Ini akan tambah memalukan lagi jika Sting yang menceritakannya. Oh astaga, kapan aku bisa pulang dari sini?

Sting memulai ceritanya. Ia memulai ceritanya ketika kami masuk ke kolam renang. Rufus melengkapi awalannya ketika Sting menggunakan 'adat' Jiemma dan menyuruh Yukino untuk melepas pakaiannya, respon mereka bisa dilihat dari kedua muka mereka yang memerah layaknya direbus. Sting membalas Rufus dengan mengatakan bahwa Rufus tidak bisa berenang karena saat itu ia memakai sebuah pelampung. Rufus yang tidak mau kalah membalas lagi betapa menyedihkannya tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Sting di dalam kolam. Sting akhirnya menyerah karena Rufus sudah menyentuh 'skakmat' dalam diri Sting. Semua penyihir tertawa karenanya. Sting lanjut bercerita. Setelah itu Lector datang membawa sebuah kabar Frosch hilang saat mereka berbelanja. Tidak ketinggalan juga Sting menceritakan betapa paniknya aku ketika Frosch hilang. Lalu dimulailah perjalanan kami mencari Frosch, ia juga menceritakan setiap detil yang aku lakukan. Ketika bertemu Gajeel, exceed hitamnya, Wendy dengan exceednya juga. Penyihir-penyihir lain tercengang mendengar hal tersebut, betapa kagetnya ketika aku panik akan Frosch. Ada beberapa yang sempat bertanya tentang kebenaran tersebut. Ya tentu karena itu benar aku mengangguk mengiyakan saja. Juga bisa dilihat kedua dragon slayer yang disebutkan dalam cerita Sting itu hanya tertawa seolah-olah mengingat hal itu lagi.

"Mungkin itu hal paling konyol untukmu yah? Rogue?"

"Hn"

Tidak membuang waktu, Sting melanjutkan ceritanya. Ketika kami menemukan Frosch tengah memandangi sebuah papan yang berisikan peta dari kota tersebut. Lalu dimulailah cerita tentang aku yang memegang dada milik Yukino.

"—Ghahaha.. Saat itu Ro-Rogue berusaha menghentikan aku dan Lector untuk menjumpai Frosch, ta-ta-tapi.. Gyahahahah.. Di-dia nyasar dan memegang dadanya Yukino—eh, salah!—bukan dipegang, malahan di-dia cengkram. Whuahahaha!"

Aku berusaha tetap tenang ketika yang lain tertawa dan memasang muka merah. Bahkan sang pembawa acara juga terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya. Aku jadi prihatin dengan Yukino yang sekarang sedang menyembunyikan mukanya tanda malu, yah itu kesalahanku juga.

"Ara.. aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rasanya.."

Kata itu menambah para penonton menjadi semakin heboh.

"Yang membuatku semakin bingung adalah.. kenapa kau bisa me-mencengkramnya Rogue? Padahal pegang biasa aja juga bisa lho, kahahaha!"

Aku mendesah pelan. Mendadak semua kerumunan yang tertawa menunggu jawaban dariku. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Tetapi bukan pandangan benci dan marah seperti sebelumnya. Aku-pun hanya tersenyum kecil—berusaha tidak ada satupun yang mengetahuinya. Mungkin saja mereka tidak menganggapku seburuk itu.

"Kau mau aku jujur kan? Tentu karena itu empuk" jawabku santai membuat mereka bingung dan jawdrop.

"Eeehhhh?—"

"Tunggu. Sebelum kalian berpikiran macam-macam sebaiknya aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu—"

"—selain dragon slayer mabuk kendaraan, ada lagi hal yang menjadi 'pemabuk' bagi kami. Sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk itu membuat kami ketagihan. Silahkan tanya pada dragon slayer lainnya. Mau testimoni? Bisa kalian tanyakan pada Lector betapa sakitnya ketika Sting mencengkram tubuhnya dengan erat sampai teriakkannya membangunkanku tengah malam"

Jelas dan beralasan.

Disetujui dengan anggukan dragon slayer lain dari Fairy Tail. Serta Lector yang mengangguk-angguk dengan gugup.

"Rogue, kau bicara banyak sekali hari ini. Tapi.. gitu.. yah kebongkar deh.. hehe"

"Ara itu cukup menarik.. boleh dilanjut?"

Sesaat kemudian mulut Sting sudah berceloteh lagi. Menceritakan tentang Frosch yang bertemu dengan penyihir es dan penyihir air dari Fairy Tail, ketika Frosch menangis dan mengatakan bahwa Frosch jugalah anggota Sabertooth. Serta cengiranku yang ia bilang menjijikkan. Setelah itu Sting melanjutkan cerita ketika Frosch bertemu dengan penyihir berambut merah yang Sting ingat namanya adalah Erza. Erza menunjukkan 'tempat' yang ingin Frosch tuju. Kami mengikuti Frosch berjalan menuju sebuah gedung guild—yang ternyata adalah gedung milik Fairy Tail. Penonton tak bisa membendung tertawanya lagi. Sedangkan orang-orang yang berada dalam cerita kami hanya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama mereka. Aku yakin lebih dari seratus persen bahwa cerita ini akan muncul di Majalah Sorcerer bulan depan. Maka aib terbesar 'kami' bertiga sudah terbongkar.

"Tapi, Fro suka Fairy Tail.."

"Araa~ Fro kau imut sekali! Ijinkan aku memelukmu sini!"

Menuruti keinginan sang pembawa acara, exceed-ku terbang melompat kearah wanita itu lalu memeluknya.

Disambut dengan ucapan hangat dari para penonton sekalian.

"Bahkan aku tak menyangka sang dragon slayer yang memiliki julukan _emo-boy _ini sangat berperasaan jika menyangkut Frosch.." ucap perempuan berambut putih panjang itu dengan senang hati.

Aku tersenyum menyikapinya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian sebuah degupan aneh terasa di jantungku. Terasa mencegkram dan menyakitkan. Mendadak seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri dan menggigil kedinginan . Kepalaku ikut menyinkronkan keadaan dengan membuatku pusing. Aku berusaha keras tetap menahan rasa sakit ini. Sampai terdengar suara, _'Rogue!'_. Itu, itu suara bayanganku—aku yakin. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi aku yakin jikalau bayangan itulah yang menyebabkan rasa sakitku beberapa detik lalu. Aku mencengkram dada kiriku dengan kencang sampai akhirnya sakit itu hilang tiba-tiba meninggalkan aku yang masih berusaha tenang karenanya.

"Ro-Rogue?!"

Aku mengedarkan pandangan disekitarku. Terlihat Sting, Yukino, Lector serta Frosch sedang memegangi diriku.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Sting panik. Aku menghela napas. Menstabilkan detak jantung dengan deru napasku. Setelah stabil aku melepas genggaman tangan mereka dengan pelan, lalu membalas pertanyaan Sting.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" masih menyadari posisiku yang membungkuk melihat lantai, aku berbalik badan kemudian duduk semula seperti awal.

"Rogue, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebelum sempat aku menjawab, String sudah melontar lebih dulu. "Rogue sebenarnya dari awal kesini sudah sedikit tidak enak badan, mungkin dia sedang sakit karena stress atau masuk angin. Atau mungkin gegara aku menceritakan kejadian tadi? Ahaha"

Ya terima kasih untuk Sting dalam masalah ini. Namun sebelum dilanjut Sting menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'ceritakan-padaku-semua-yang-terjadi-nanti'. Akan ku ceritakan, tapi tidak akan semuanya.

"Baiklah, ternyata kau ini benar-benar dragon slayer yang tangguh ya. Masih mau mendatangi acara ini meskipun sedang tidak fit.. aku salut terhadapmu" ucap Mirajane.

Aku menghela napas kemudian bergumam di kepalaku. Entahlah dia simpati atau mengasihaniku. Siapa yang peduli?

"Baiklah, mungkin ini pertanyaan terakhir untuk kalian semua—"

"—kalau tadi adalah hal konyol, sekarang perntanyaannya adalah.. hal terbaik apa yang pernah kalian lakukan? Silahkan dimulai dari Orga dahulu, kau boleh menunjuk yang setelahnya untuk ditanyakan, hihi~"

Orga segera andil bicara.

"Hal terbaik yang pernah aku lakukan adalah.. tidak menyanyi selama 1 minggu. Rufus bilang itu rasanya seperti surga. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak tahu kenapa dia berkata seperti itu.." ucapnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah benar-benar tak tahu.

Tidak ada yang tidak tertawa mendengarnya—kecuali aku. Orga-pun menunjuk Rufus. Melihat Rufus berpikir untuk mengingat apa hal terbaik yang pernah ia lakukan, aku-pun memutuskan untuk berpikir sebelum ditunjuk.

Aku menyortir hal-hal yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Bersatu dengan bayangan adalah kesialan. Mengidolakan Gajeel adalah harapan. Bertemu Frosch dan Sting merupakan keajaiban. Menyadari celah gelap dalam Sabertooth yang lama adalah awal baru. Berubah menjadi lebih baik adalah kesempatan. Serta.. memendam perasaanku demi masa depan umat manusia adalah, _sebuah tanggung jawab_.

Tak kusadari pembicaraan sudah sampai pada Frosch, "—mungkin Fro tidak pernah berbuat baik, tapi Fro yakin perbuatan terbaik Fro di masa depan adalah tetap hidup untuk Rogue. Tetap hidup agar Rogue juga hidup. Tetap hidup agar Rogue tidak pernah bersatu lagi dengan bayangan itu..." ucapnya mengharukan sekaligus membuat para penonton ingat lagi tentang masa depanku. Tidak ingin membuat Frosch sedih, aku langsung membungkuk ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat beberapa surai hitam legamku jatuh menutupi mukaku—yang sama sekali tidak terisi emosi sedikitpun. Berusaha tetap seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Frosch.

"Fro pikir.. ini saatnya Rogue untuk menceritakan tentang kebaikan Rogue.." ucapnya lirih dengan masih memelukku. Aku kemudian menegakkan tubuhku dan meletakkannya di sampingku. Berusaha agar tidak terlalu mendimpit dirinya diantara Lector dan aku.

"Hal terbaik yang pernah aku lakukan adalah—"

Aku pun tersadar, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal baik. Aku hanya bersikap baik tanpa melakukan hal baik. Seolah semuanya juga merasa aku tidak akan berbuat jahat. Tapi semua itu masih mungkin. Masih bergelut dalam pikiranku, aku tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata melihatku. Seakan menunggu atau ketakutan. Diantara penasaran dengan kecemasan. Aku pelan-pelan membuka mulutku untuk berkata, tapi aku mengatupkannya lagi karena aku pikir tentang perasaanku dan 'hal terbaik yang benar-benar telah aku lakukan' itu tidak pantas kukatakan kepada masyarakat luas. Aku akhirnya memutuskan mengambil beberapa kata dari Frosch.

"Hal terbaik yang pernah kulakukan.. adalah.. tetap.. tetap hidu—"

Ucapanku terpotong. Sial. Bayangan menyerang tubuhku lagi. Sekarang bisa kurasakan seluruh tubuhku kejang, lututku menyentuh lantai kayu panggung ini. Kedua mata merahku membelalak tajam menahan rasa sakit ini. Perutku seperti tertusuk beribu-ribu jarum. Serta kepalaku yang pusingnya tidak bisa dipermainkan. Tenggorokan terasa sakit, sulit untuk mengeluarkan walau hanya sepatah kata saja. Perlahan aku tersedak. Terasa darah yang sangat kental mengalir keluar melalui mulutku dengan derasnya.

Aku terjatuh sempurna. Tergeletak diatas panggung, dihadapan para penonton dari sepenjuru serikat yang ada di sini. Pendengaranku terganggu, aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan. Pandanganku menghamblur semakin lama aku mencoba menfokuskannya. Sakit ini masih terasa.

**'_Itu akibatnya.. Rogue..'_ **siapa juga yang akan peduli dengan akibatnya, bayangan sialan.

Perlahan aku katupkan mataku, sampai pandangan terakhir yang aku lihat adalah seorang perempuan pirang berlari panik ke arahku.

Dan itu yang terakhir aku lihat sebelum semuanya, tenggelam dan menghilang dalam hitam.

.

.

_Aku terbangun. Aku merasakan punggungku sakit bukan kepalang, ternyata aku berbaring diatas sebuah gundukan bebatuan. Mata kananku terbalut perban yang memutari kepalaku beberapa kali. Mataku terasa perih. Tangan kananku juga merasakan yang sama. Tak kupingkiri ternyata tanganku memiliki luka yang cukup parah untuk selevel manusia biasa. Luka sayatan yang dalam, sesampainya aku bisa melihat tulangku sendiri. Tetapi sebelum aku mengobservasi keadaan diriku lebih dalam lagi, datanglah seorang dengan beberapa kotak obat ditangannya._

"_Hai Rogue.."_

_Aku memandang sosok itu dengan kosong. Aku tak tahu dia siapa. Tak penting juga—sebelum aku benar-benar fokus melihatnya. Perempuan pirang bermata coklat._

"_Apakah kau tidak apa?" sosok itu menanyakan keadaan diriku. Aku tak tahu dimana diriku sekarang berada. Di sekitarku hanyalah hamparan puing-puing bangunan yang telah rata dengan tanah. Di sepinggirannya banyak sekali orang luka-luka dan menangis._

_Sebelum melihat keadaan lebih jauh lagi, aku hanya menjawab sosok itu dengan anggukan. _

_Sosok itu menutup luka di tangan kananku dengan beberapa peralatan medis yang ia milikki. Entah mengapa, rasa sakit di tanganku tidak seberapa dengan apa yang kurasakan di hatiku._

_Luka di hatiku._

_Wanita ini terus membalut lukaku dengan perban sampai ia tidak sadar sudah seberapa tebal kain yang membalut lukaku ini. Ia seperti termakan dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kemudian ia menangis. Aku bingung. _

"_A-ah.. maafkan aku. Aku hanya terbawa suasana."_

_Kemudian ia membetulkan letak perbanku. _

_Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal lalu berjalan menjauhiku. Aku bisa melihat manusia-manusia di sekitar memandangku dengan penuh emosi dan ketidakpercayaan. Bahkan seorang berambut merah muda memarahi perempuan yang menolongku tadi. Ada juga yang meneriakiku sebagai monster, rasa-rasanya aku tahu ini sudah akan terjadi._

_Perempuan tadi membela diriku mati-matian. Ia terus berkata dan berteriak bahwa hal 'ini' bukan salahku. Aku membalikkan badan membelakangi mereka semua. Aku mengatupkan mataku yang masih berfungsi baik. Mengerjap-kerjapkannya sekilas dan sebuah pandangan mengerikan kuterima dari mataku._

"_Bayangan! Ia datang lagi! Sudah cepat bunuh orang itu agar kita semua bisa selamat!"_

_Ucap mereka mendatangiku dengan penuh emosi dan kemarahan. Di depanku terlihat bayangan itu—bayanganku—semakin mendekat kemari._

_Satu persatu gedung yang dilewatinya hilang menjadi debu._

_Inikah kiamat?_

_Sebuah tinju api melayang ke mataku, pandanganku menjadi buram. Dapat kurasakan juga ada sebuah pedang yang ditancapkan di kaki kanan dan kiriku. Mulutku terbungkam sebuah kain, aku diseret mereka dengan cepat menuju sebuah pegunungan. Aku tak peduli seberapa sakit fisik yang kurasakan. Hatiku lebih sakit menerima hal ini._

_Sampainya mereka di puncak bukit ini, terdapat sebuah salib yang tergeletak diatas tanah. Mereka menarik keluar pedang yang sebelumnya tertanam tembus ke kakiku, mereka menaikkanku diatas salib tersebut kemudian menancapkan pedang itu lagi ke dalam kakiku, tak lupa kedua tanganku yang mereka paku di kedua sisi horizontal salib tersebut._

"_JANGAN LAKUKAN INI! Yang salah bukan dia, tetapi bayangannya! Ia hanyalah seorang yang bernasib buruk mendapati bahwa bayangan itu adalah dirinya juga!" ucap perempuan itu membelaku. Tetapi tidak dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Menghiraukan celotehannya, mereka mendirikan salib ini dan tubuhku sehingga menghadap mereka langsung. Tubuhku kotor dan dipenuhi bau amis darah. Tubuhku terasa sakit karena tergantung diatas salib dengan kaki dan tangan yang tertancap pedang di kayu salib ini. Beberapa saat aku menunduk dan berpikir. Bayangan itu mengejar mereka dan bukan aku. Tak peduli dimana aku berada, bayangan juga akan ada bersamaku. Aku tidak yakin aku—bukan—mereka dapat selamat dari ini semua. _

"_Kumohon.. jangan sakiti dia. Dia tidak bersalah.."_

"_Tapi Luce! Kita semua akan mati jika tidak membunuhnya sekarang juga, kau bahkan tidak sadar berapa jumlah korban yang telah berusaha menghentikan bayangan tersebut! Ini semua omong kosong belaka! Jika kita bunuh sang perantara antara dunia ini dengan neraka, bayangan itu akan masuk kembali ke neraka sekaligus menyeret manusia bedebah ini kedalamnya!"_

"_Na-Natsu.. sejak kapan kau—" _

_Aku melihat mereka dengan kosong, beberapa diantara mereka sudah menyiram minyak langsung ke tubuhku, mengenai lukaku langsung dan menyebabkan rasa perih di dalamnya. Meskipun tak seperih luka hatiku._

_Namun mereka semua terlambat untuk membunuhku. Bayangan itu sudah sangat dekat dengan diriku dan mereka._

"_Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat, Luce! Ki-kita semua akan mati disini!"_

_Mereka-pun tertelan dalam bayangan tersebut. Mereka berusaha bertahan dari rasa sakit itu._

_Ketika semuanya sudah lenyap, hanya tersisa perempuan itu denganku yang duduk berhadapan. Tangannya menghampiri kulit wajahku perlahan._

"_Hei.. orang yang hidup terus melawan setelah tertelan kejahatan adalah orang yang baik bukan? Yang hidup terakhir juga membuktikan ia adalah orang yang baik. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau orang baik. Kau hanya perantaranya. Kau tidak bermaksud membuat kami semua mati. Dengan begitu, tolonglah.. tetap hidup.. untukku yang percaya bahwa kau bisa melawan bayangan itu.."_

_Aku menangis mendengar kata-katanya. Sebelum aku berniat membalasnya, ia sudah hilang menjadi debu tertelan dalam bayangan._

**'_Senangkah dirimu kujadikan perantara untuk membunuh teman-temanmu?'_**

_Bayangan itu pun masuk ke dalam diriku, tubuhku yang bersatu dengan bayangan memunculkan stigma-stigma hitam di sekujur mukaku. Lalu aku melihat Sting membawa sebuah belati putih dengan lingkaran sihir yang bersinar terang dan memandang marah diriku. Bahkan sampai akhir hidupku aku tidak akan pernah menemukan seorang yang benar-benar sahabat sejati untuk diriku._

"_Maafkan aku Rogue, tapi aku harus benar-benar membunuhmu sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih hancur lagi"_

_Dengan segenap kata tersebut, ia melancarkan serangannya dan menusukkan belati itu ke dalam jantungku._

_Rasa sakitnya bukan main. Fisik dan juga mental. Bayangan itu juga ikut merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan. ketika bayangan itu hilang. Aku masih merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. Namun ketika ia menekankan belati itu semakin masuk ke jantungku hingga sampai menembus punggungku, aku tersenyum.._

_..melihat sekitarku perlahan berubah menjadi putih dan roh-roh mulai memasuki kembali daging mereka. Kebangkitan daging karena roh, atas kematianku._

"_Te-terima ka-kasih.. S-sudah melindungi ma-masa depan ini, S-sting"_

_Semuanya berubah, tubuhku perlahan hilang menjadi debu dan terbawa hembusan angin segar yang mengalir dari laut._

_Aku senang._

_Meskipun aku bukan mesias yang berkorban demi menyelamatkan para manusia berdosa._

_Meskipun aku hanyalah manusia yang hina di hadapan mereka._

_Meskipun aku ini tidak ada artinya lagi._

_Aku senang._

_Setidaknya, masa depan mereka akan cerah secerah diriku yang musnah di dalam putih._

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Berbeda dari yang tadi, punggungku sekarang bersandar di tempat yang empuk.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berusaha menstabilkan cahaya yang masuk. Setelahnya, kudapati seorang perempuan tengah mengamatiku dengan heran.

Tubuhku masih tiduran di kasur ini. Sedangkan perempuan itu—Lucy—duduk di sampingku melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tadi kau berkeringat deras dalam tidurmu, ku tebak itu mimpi buruk.."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sekali mengiyakan pernyataannya.

Terdengar suara teriak dan tawa orang bersamaan di luar sana. Aku menyadari apa yang terjadi tadi ketika kami melakukan talkshow. Ketika bayangan itu mengira aku akan berubah, ia menyerangku dengan kekuasannya atas tubuhku.

Darahku dimana-mana. Yah, memalukan Sabertooth lagi. Mungkin dalam hitungan hari kabar itu akan menyebar kesepenjuru Fiore.

Ketika suara tawa dan senang itu semakin keras, hatiku menjadi semakin sakit. Terdengar juga suara Orga dan Sting sedang tertawa lepas dan bahagia.

Aku melihat ruangan sekitar berusaha mencari jendela. Aku menyadari ini adalah ruang perawatan milik Fairy Tail. Ketika ku temukan sebuah jendela, aku memandang kearah jendela tersebut memfokuskan diri dengan apa yang berada di luar jendela. Laut, laut tadi.

"Hei, jangan kacangin aku disini juga! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku yang sudah membawamu kemari daripada meninggalkanmu mati diatas panggung"

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Tinggalkan saja aku disini. Jangan sampai aku menganggu kesenanganmu diluar sana." Jawabku tanpa menengoknya sedikitpun.

"A-ah, astaga.. maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"..tidak apa."

"Nee.. kalau begitu aku perkenalkan dulu namaku ya.. Aku Lucy Heartfillia, penyihir arwah dair Fairy Tail."

"Rogue Cheney. Dragon Slayer.. bayangan. Sabertooth"

"Oke, jadi Rogue.. apa kau mau menceritakan mimpi burukmu kepadaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantu mengatasinya.." ucapnya pelan, gadis itu memajukan dirinya kepadaku. Tidak, tidak kepada semua orang aku akan bercerita. Tidak kepada dunia. Tidak kepada sahabatku. Tentu tidak pula bagi orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal.

"Tidak. Maaf." Aku membalasnya lirih sambil mengabaikan dirinya. Mataku tetap tertuju pada pantai tersebut.

Mungkin ia hanya penasaran dibandingkan ingin membantu. Sifat alamiah manusia.

"Mungkin kau sedikit tidak senang ketika kau disini kesakitan dan mereka di luar senang seperti itu kan?"

"Itu berlaku bagimu yang lemah.."

Perempuan disampingku kemudian menunjukkan emosi dalam diirnya.

"Apa maksudmu, heh?"

"Kau itu lemah, membuatmu menjadi sosok yang pantas dilindungi. Lalu yang melindungimu memiliki ego yang besar ketika tidak bisa melindungimu. Ketika kau terluka seperti dulu di _Grand Magic Games _kau sangat dikhawatirkan oleh teman-temanmu. Bagaimana jika ketiga temanmu yang lainnya? Akankah mereka diperlakukan sama denganmu ketika mereka terluka, bahkan terlewat parah?"

"Eh.. ah maaf membuat suasana jadi tidak enak, aku jawab ya. Itu memang benar. Tetapi bukan masalah kuatnya dirimu dan lemahnya diriku sekarang ini. Maksudku adalah, mungkin mereka tidak mau merusak suasana yang sedang ramai sekarang. Hitung-hitung Sabertooth sedang mengalami pembaharuan juga kan? Kalian tidak ingin menambah citra buru—"

"Aku yakin jika dirimu dalam keadaanku sekarang. Fairy Tail sudah mengacaukan suasana."

"A.. ya itu benar."

"Pasti. Meskipun Sabertooth sudah mulai meniru kalian. Ketika salah satu anggotanya tertinggal dan diam. Mereka tidak akan menetap bersama anggota yang tertinggal dan menunggu musuh datang kemudian menghadapinya bersama-sama. Mereka hanya menanyakan keadaan lalu terus maju, dan meninggalkan yang di belakangnya.."

Perempuan itu mengangguk mengerti dengan pandangan pasti. "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa-siapa. Kau bisa bercerita lebih lanjut, Penyihir Arwah tidak pernah memungkiri janjinya." Jari kelingkingnya ia ajukan padaku. Aku tak membalasnya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti tadi?"

Melihat keyakinan janji yang ada di matanya. Dilihat dari postur mukanya aku juga yakin ia bukanlah seorang seperti Sting yang suka mengumbar-umbar rahasia. Aku terbius untuk menceritakan mimpiku kepadanya—sebatas mimpiku.

Lalu mulailah ceritaku tentang kedua mimpi burukku di hari ini. Ketika bayangan itu datang, aku juga menceritakan tentang keberadaannya di dalam mimpiku. Ketika dia terlempar di depanku, meminta tolong untuk diselamatkan. Mimpi kedua ketika dialah yang satu-satunya baik kepadaku disaat yang lain memperlakukanku seolah aku adalah tumbal agar mereka selamat. Bisa kulihat sekarang matanya membelalak lebar mendengar ceritaku seolah tak percaya. Saat mereka mulai menyiksaku lebih dan lebih. Ketika aku akan disalibkan, kemudian ia menentang putusan teman-temannya. Bayangan menelan dan membunuh mereka, tetapi perempuan itu masih bertahan dan mengucapkan kata-katanya padaku sebelum akhirnya hilang bersama teman-temannya. Aku menangis menceritakannya lagi. Lalu cerita kulanjutkan disaat Sting datang membawa belati sihir dan menusukkannya kepadaku. Dunia berubah menjadi putih, roh-roh yang sempat tertelan dalam kegelapan, keluar kemudian kembali ke dalam dagingnya. Tak lupa juga aku menceritakan kebahagiaanku mengetahui diriku tidak akan mengancam masa depan cerah mereka.

Perempuan itu menatapku tajam dan lekat seolah tak percaya. "Na-natsu tidak mungkin menjadi seperti apa yang kau katakan. Kau bisa pegang janjiku untuk itu"

"Semua orang bisa.. menjadi seperti itu. Tidak peduli siapa, dimana, bagaimana, kenapa. Ada alasan kenapa mereka menjadi seperti itu. Bahkan, sekarang juga aku bisa bersatu dalam bayangan itu—jika aku mau"

"Tetapi kau percaya jika aku tetap mendukungmu meskipun yang lain membencimu kan?"

Perempuan itu memberikan senyum polosnya sebagai balasan jawabanku.

Tidak sadar mulutku terbuka lagi mengeluarkan suaranya.

Menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang bayanganku.

Tentang kebingungan menjadi hitam atau putih.

Ketakutan bersatu dengan bayangan.

Kecemasan tentang apa yang harus kuperbuat.

Keraguan terhadap orang-orang di sekitarku.

Kesedihan kehilangan apa yang kukasihi.

Rasa bersalah terhadap masa depan semua orang.

Serta penyesalan karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Aku akhirnya dengan penuh kelegaan menceritakannya kepada seseorang. Aku tak pernah tahu rasanya selega ini ketika hatiku bisa terbuka.

"Ro-Rogue.." ia menatapku dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Satu persatu air matanya mulai jatuh. Menahan aku untuk melanjutkan bicaraku tentang suatu hal yang lain.

"Ya aku tahu aku memang menyedihkan. Tidak perlu menangisi diriku."

"Ah, maaf. Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi tadi kau sebut kau sempat bingung untuk menjadi hitam atau putih kan?"

"Iya"

Sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya, perempuan itu memberiku senyuman hangat dan lembutnya. "Jadilah abu-abu, kau tidak akan menjadi sebaik Juvia yang jatuh cinta pada Gray. Kau juga tidak akan menjadi seburuk seorang penjahat. Tapi cenderunglah menjadi abu-abu terang. Dimana kau tidak menjadi putih sempurna, dan juga tidak hitam. Jadilah orang yang cuek namun peduli. Jadilah orang yang dingin tetapi tetap hangat. Kau bisa saja bersikap dingin dan cuek seperti dirimu yang biasanya, namun jadilah lebih peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarmu. Ketika kau diharuskan membawa satu, bawalah dua untuk jaga-jaga. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan?"

Aku terpesona mendengar kata-katanya. Itu benar-benar kata-kata yang sangat berarti bagiku. Aku mengerti maksudnya dari abu-abu cerah. Dimana disatu sisi kau bersikap tidak terlihat baik, namun sesungguhnya kau sangat peduli terhadap sekitarnya. Gadis ini cukup membuatku menaruh perhatian padanya. Tetapi.. itu belum cukup. Percuma aku seperti itu jika akhirnya aku akan tertelan dalam salah satu jika berlebihan melakukannya.

**'_Jangan khawatir Rogue. Aku tertarik dengan wanita itu. Dia wanita yang cukup pintar. Kurasa jika hanya peduli itu tidak akan masuk dalam kategori hal yang tidak boleh kau lakukan. Aku mengasihanimu. Hhee.. kau harus beruntung dikasihani oleh seorang dari neraka seperti diriku ini'_**

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Inilah saat-saat terbaiknya. Dimana bayangan memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku. Ketika ia mengetahui seluk beluk yang mendalam di hatiku. Dimana semuanya yang ada di hatiku untuk pertama kalinya tidak terasa begitu menyakitkan. Air mataku menetes melewati mata kananku—pertanda air mata bahagia. Aku tidak berbohong.

"Ssh. Janganlah menangis, yang seharusnya menangis adalah aku. Semua orang itu punya sisi buruk dan jahatnya. Aku hanya terharu kau bisa mengontrolnya sebaik itu. Ne.. kau itu adalah orang yang membawa bayangan. Sekaligus kau adalah bayangan itu sendiri. Mungkinkah ada kesempatan dirimu untuk menang melawan bayangan?"

**'_Geh.. manusia yang terlalu optimis. Meskipun kau membuatku tertarik, kau tetap tidak akan bisa menang melawanku'_**

"Kurasa.. tidak. Sifat bayangan itu absolut.."

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu—"

Ia menghentikan ucapannya, lalu mendekap tanganku di dalam katupan tangannya. Terasa sangat tenang dan nyaman serta hangat di dalam situ. Entah mengapa mulutku terasa terkunci ketika dirinya semakin erat mendekap tanganku.

"—anggaplah kau adalah langit gelap yang luas tanpa sedikitpun awan di dalamnya. Lalu buatlah teman-temanmu menjadi bintang di malam gelap itu. Jangan lupa, terbukalah bagi teman guildmu. Langit dalam dirimu tidak akan pernah benar-benar menjadi hitam kelam layaknya bayangan itu. Tapi menjadi indah dan terang bersama bintang-bintang di sepenjurunya. Rogue Cheney sang Naga Bayangan. Serta Lucy Heartfillia seorang Penyihir Bintang. Bisakah langit menjadi indah ketika kita bersama? Tidak, jangan Cuma kita. Tetapi.. Kita beserta teman-teman kita semua.. bagaimana?"

Ini terasa seperti mimpi. Sungguh aku sudah bermimpi terlalu jauh untuk mengidamkan ada seorang yang akan berkata seperti itu padaku. Tetapi sesuai harapanku, ini nyata.

"Tentu.." Untuk pertama kalinya, aku, Rogue Cheney menampakkan muka sedihnya kepada seorang selain Frosch. Lucy Heartfillia, adalah bintang yang sangat terang dalam langit hatiku yang gelap.

"Hnn, jadilah sahabatku. Kau mau kan? Kau bisa menghubungiku melalui lacrima jika kau ingin berbicara ataupun curhat denganku, hehe. Akan kuberikan saluran milik lacrimaku nanti."

"Tentu. Itu pasti" jawabku dengan sangat yakin.

Kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dariku.

"Hn.. Rogue, apa kau mau apel?"

"Boleh."

Sesaat kemudian ia datang membawa dua apel di genggaman tangannya.

"Ini apel dari kebun nenek Porlyusica, aku yakin pasti enak. Belakangan ini ia menjadi orang yang lebih berperi 'kemanusiaan'. Hehe" Ucapnya yakin sembari memberikan apel itu kepadaku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk apelnya." Aku membalasnya dan meletakkan apel itu disampingku.

.

Tidak lama setelah Lucy pergi, datanglah teman-temanku masuk mendobrak pintu dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"ROGUE KAU BELOM MAU MATI KAN?!"

"Ro-Rogue-sama?"

"Fro mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Rogue-kuunn! Sting menjadi gila tanpamu tadi!"

"Kau masih akan mendengar laguku kan?"

"JANGAN MATI SEBELUM AKU MENGHAPALKAN KUBUS ITU, UWWOOO"

Yah. Kurasa bintang-bintang di langit gelapku semakin bertambah cerha.

Terima kasih untuk Lucy Heartfillia.

.

.

.

.

**Curhat~**

**Uwaa TwT seneng banget bisa kesampean bikin cerita ini.  
Sudah laammaaaaa banget, dan baru kesampean sekarang owo**

**Ini..ini..ini.. O_O fic oneshot terpanjang saya. Bahkan melebihi fic MC saya yang gagal dan discontinued :'v ah ya sudahlah.**

**Btw untuk masalah bayangannya Rogue berasal darimana jangan dipercaya. Saya Cuma iseng nambahin biar sesuai sama prompt Bad Apple! Nya . hehe, itu bukan spoiler kok, tenang aja.**

**Sebenernya kalau para readers mau, saya bisa ngebuat lanjutannya XD tapi mau saya buat bad end, gimana deh? :3 wkwkwk. Silahkan lihat poll di bio sayaa~ Ada dua pilihan sih, bad end dan happy end, dipilih ya XD  
**

**Lalu bagaimana dengan suspense-nya? =)) ini pertama kalinya saya buat lo /lhanjukngopo/ silahkan tuangkan semua di kotak rerview~**

**dan-dan-dan.. UWOOO ini fic ke 999?! XD AYE!**

**RnR!**

**But, ada tambahannya dulu nih~**

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah terlampau malam. Mungkin sekitar pukul sebelas malam.

Karena mendadak kereta yang menuju kota kami tidak berfungsi entah apa alasannya, kami harus jalan kaki sampai ke rumah.

"Ah.. tahu begini saya tidak akan memakai _high heels_"

"Yukino-kun mau aku bawa terbang saja?"

"Aaahh, jangan merepotkan Lector! Biar aku saja yang menggendongmu sini! Yukino, naik ke punggungku!"

Suasana menjadi hening. Yukino bersemu kemerahan mendengar tawaran Sting. Sedangkan yang lain hanya ikut tertawa lepas. Aku-pun untuk pertama kalinya juga tertawa dengan lepas saat ini.

"Hei.. ini horror"

"Mungkinkah ini adalah hal langka yang harus kita ingat sepanjang umur kita?"

"Sa-saya belum pernah mendengar Rogue-sama tertawa.."

"Mari nyanyikanlah lagu untuk Rogue"

"Suara tawa Rogue-kun LUAR BIASAA.."

"Fro senang mendengarnya"

Aku pun tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku senang.

Ketika suasana menjadi lebih tenang, aku mengingat suatu hal.

Apel pemberian Lucy.

Aku merogoh ruang sihirku, lalu mencapai sebuah tempat dimana aku menyimpan apel itu.

Aku mengeluarkannya dari ruang tersebut.

"Oh, Rogue. Kau dapat apel itu darimana?"

"Bukannya itu ada banyak di acara tadi? Seingatku ada lebih dari seratus lebih"

"Oii Sting, jangan ngiler ngeliatnya! Fokus sama cahayamu aja deh, aku takut kalau kelamaan gelap kaya gini!"

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku menyadari. Atau mungkin pertama kalinya aku membuka hatiku untuk mereka? Entahlah. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa aku bisa setenang dan senyaman ini dengan mereka. Hal yang selalu kupikirkan dari mereka, adalah, mereka itu orang yang bodoh, ceroboh, dan tentunya konyol. Tetapi jika didalami lebih lihai lagi. Mereka itu menyenangkan bukan?

Sebelum menggigit apel tersebut. Mendadak aku terkaget oleh sesuatu. Pada tangkai apel tersebut ada sebuah label, yang bertuliskan 'Bad Apple'

Sesuai dengan pertama yang aku lihat di apartemenku dengan Sting. Disebalik label tersebut juga terdapat sebuah kalimat. 'Buah Pengetahuan yang Baik dan yang Jahat'

Aku hanya tersenyum.

Kemudian..

..memakannya.

"Kalau untuk mengetahui tentang Lucy saja. Kurasa tidak masalah"

"Eh, Rogue? Kau ngomong apa barusan?"

"Tidak, Tidak apwaa apwaa" ucapku dengan masih memakan apel dalam mulutku. Mereka yang pertama kalinya melihat diriku seperti itu kemudian tertawa lagi.

.

'_**Mengetahui tentang yang baik dan yang jahat memang tidak apa. Tetapi sekarang kau sudah memakannya dan jatuh ke dalam dosa, kau tahu itu? Rogue?'**_

Kurasa itu tidak apa. Selama disini ada banyak bintang yang menemaniku. Aku kemudian melirik ke atas langit gelap dengan banyak bintang disana. Memang, langit gelap dengan banyak bintang adalah suatu keajaiban yang tidak boleh dilupakan.

Jika untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang Lucy, aku rasa apel ini tidak seburuk namanya. Yah, memang gadis penyihir arwah itu telah menarik banyak perhatianku. Mungkin mulai dari sekarang, aku akan mengambi misi yang dekat-dekat dengan Magnolia. Siapa tahu bisa bertemu dengannya bukan? Sekarang juga aku mensyukuri dialah yang pertama kali menawari saluran lacrima miliknya. Suatu keuntungan.

Untuk sekarang, aku tidak menyesal atas apa yang telah menjadi dosaku.

Untuk kedepannya, siapa yang tahu?

Mungkin menjadi hal baik seperti yang semua orang inginkan.

Mungkin juga menjadi hal buruk..

Ya.. Semoga saja tidak menjadi hal yang buruk itu.

'semoga saja'

dan itu adalah harapanku. Bagi masa depan semua teman-temanku

.

_end?_

.


End file.
